charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Oh My Goddess! Part 1
Oh My Goddess! Part 1 is the'' first part of the Season 5 finale and the 110th overall episode of 'Charmed. Summary When the mythic gods, the Titans, are released and kill the Elders, Leo is forced to take over. Meanwhile, a mysterious Whitelighter from the future guides the Charmed Ones when Leo gives the girls the ultimate power to vanquish the Titans, recreating them as Greek Goddesses despite the risk that they will be seduced by their vast new powers. Cast 5x22Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x22Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x22Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x22Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x22Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 5x22Wyatt.png|Wyatt Halliwell 5x22Chris.png|Chris Perry 5x22Cronus.png|Cronus 5x22Demitrius.png|Demitrius 5x22Meta.png|Meta 5x22UnidentifiedDemon.png|Unidentified Demon 5x22Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x22Sheila.png|Sheila Morris 5x22Fairy.png|Fairy 5x22Finnegan.png|Finnegan 5x22Dwarf.png|Dwarf 5x22MagicalComm.png|Dwarfs, Nymphs, an Oracle and the Elf Nanny. 5x22Oracle.png|Oracle 5x22Mikey.png|Mikey Morris 5x22Sara.png|Sara 5x22Rick.png|Rick 5x22Roland.png|Roland 5x22Evan.png|Evan 5x22ElfNanny.png|Elf Nanny 5x22Cecil.png|Cecil Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Brian Thompson as Cronus *Will Kempe as Demitrius *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Eyal Podell as Roland *Michael Gilden as Finnegan *Nick Kiriazis as Evan *Lisa Thornhill as Meta *Lee Arenberg as Unidentified Demon *John Cothran, Jr. as Cecil *Danny Woodburn as Dwarf Co-Stars *Niki Botelho as Elf Nanny *Trey Alexander as Rick *Damani Roberts as Michael Morris *Channing Pourchot as Sara Featuring *Scout Taylor-Compton as Fairy Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes '''Book of Shadows ''The Titans :''In the days of Ancient Greece the Titans were :God-like beings who ruthlessly ruled the earth. :Like other magical beings their powers were tied :to their emotions but on a much grander scale. :A burst of Titan rage could spark a massive :earthquake or a hurricane of epic proportions. ---- :The mortals of the era were terrified :by these beings' abilities and worshiped them :as Gods in the hopes of appeasing them. :Ultimately the Titans could not be vanquished :and the only way they could be stopped was :by magically entombing them in ice, an act which :brought an end to their terrible reign. 'Spells' ''To Free the Titans An unidentified Demon spent decades trying to find a way to free two Titans, Meta and Demitrius from their tombes. When they were freed, the Demon asked for their help to take over the Underworld, but Demitrius killed him with a lightning bolt. :''Emergo dormio libertas cæles dicio! ''To Release the Essences of the Greek Goddesses'' After the Elders died, Chris convinced Leo to do something the Elders would've never allowed. He enterd the vault in the Upper Regions and took the vase which contained the Essences of the Greek Goddesses out. He cast this spell to unleash them on the Charmed Ones, turning them into the Goddesses of Love, War and Earth. :Eccere, oh, gee, :Ac mando ma mento. 'Potions' *Paige made several strong potions to attack the Titans, however, they weren't strong enough. *Phoebe made a potion that, combined with Fairy Dust, Luck and the Dwarf's pick, was strong enough to free Paige. 5x22Potions1.png|Meta is attacked with potions. 5x22Potions2.png|Phoebe hits petrified Paige with a potion. 'Powers' *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Meta to start a fire, due to her anger. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Demitrius to vanquish the demon that freed him and Meta. *'Thermokinesis:' Used by Demitrius to melt the snow on Cronus' tomb. *'Whirling:' Type of Teleportation used by Meta and Demitrius. *'Atmokinesis:' Used by Demitrius to start a thunderstorm with lightning bolts that destroyed Cronus' tomb. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo, Sara and Chris. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a Premonition of the Demon's ashes of the Demon freeing the Titans (and possibly saw him getting killed too). *'Petrification:' Used by Meta to turn her victims into stone. *'Power Absorption:' Used by Demitrius and Cronus to absorp the petrified Whitelighters' powers. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Meta to fling Phoebe. *'Flight:' Used by Fairies to fly. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by Dwarfs to move faster. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by Cronus to kill Meta. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Elf Nanny. *'Apportation:' Used by the Elf Nanny to wrap Wyatt in a blanket. *'Luck Granting:' Finnegan granted to luck to Paige (as a statue), hoping to free her. 5x22P1.png|Meta starts a fire due to her anger. 5x22P2.png|Demitrius kills the Demon who freed him. 5x22P3.png|Demitrius heats the snow on Cronus' tomb. 5x22P4.png|Meta whirling out. 5x22P5.png|Demitrius creates a thunderstorm. 5x22P6.png|Demitrius whirling. 5x22P7.png|Paige orbing in. 5x22P8.png|Phoebe receiving a Premonition of the freeing of the Titans. 5x22P9.png|Demitrius whirling. 5x22P10.png|Leo orbing in. 5x22P11.png|Leo orbing out. 5x22P12.png|Leo orbing in. 5x22P13.png|Sara orbing in. 5x22P14.png|Meta petrifies Sara. 5x22P15.png|Meta whirling in with two petrified Whitelighters. 5x22P16.png|Demetrius and Cronus absorbing the Whitelighters' powers. 5x22P17.png|Leo orbing in. 5x22P18.png|Paige orbing out. 5x22P19.png|Paige orbing in. 5x22P20.png|Meta whirling in. 5x22P21.png|Phoebe is flung by Meta's Telekinesis. 5x22P22.png|Chris orbing in. 5x22P23.png|Meta whirling out. 5x22P24.png|Paige is petrified by Meta. 5x22P25.png|Leo orbing in. 5x22P26.png|A Fairy flying. 5x22P27.png|A Dwarf using Hyper Speed. 5x22P28.png|Cronus vanquishes Meta, throwing fire. 5x22P29.png|The Elf Nanny fading out. 5x22P30.png|The Elf Nanny using Apportation to wrap Wyatt in a blanket. 5x22P31.png|Leo orbing out. 5x22P32.png|Leo orbing in. 5x22P33.png|A Fairy flying. 5x22P34.png|Finnegan granting luck to petrified Paige. 5x22P35.png|Chris orbing out. 5x22P36.png|Chris orbing in. 5x22P37.png|A Fairy flying. 5x22P38.png|Finnegan granting luck to petrified Paige. 5x22P39.png|A Dwarf using Hyper Speed. 5x22P40.png|Chris orbing out. 5x22P41.png|Chris orbing in. 'Artifacts' *'Trident' - A formidable magical weapon owned by the Goddess of War capable of shooting lightning bolts. Beings Magical Beings *'Chris Perry' - A Whitelighter from the future. He saved Phoebe and Paige from Meta and convinced Leo to unleash the Essences of the Greek Goddesses on the Charmed Ones. *'Cronus, Meta and Demitrius' - Titans. They were entombed by the Greek Gods many years ago and freed by an Unidentified Demon now. They stole Whitelighter powers, allowing them to orb Up There and take revenge on the Elders. Meta was killed by Cronus. *'Unidentified Demon '- He freed Meta and Demitrius from their tomb. *'Several members of the Magical Community' - They came to the Manor to seek protection after they heared the Titans were released. A Fairy, a Dwarf and a Leprechaun helped Phoebe to free Paige. *'Sara' - A Whitelighter. She was petrified by Meta and died after her powers were absorbed. *'Roland and Cecil' - Elders. Cecil was killed by the Titans. *'Elf Nanny' - A magical nanny who took care of Wyatt. *A Whitelighter - He was petrified by Meta and died after his powers were absorbed. Mortals *'Elise Rothman' - Phoebe's boss. She talked with Phoebe about Jason. *'Sheila Morris' - Darryl's wife. At their son's party, Darryl and Sheila recognized the 'tools' Piper and Leo were using from the marriage counseling. *'Mikey Morris' - Darryl and Sheila's son. He had a birthday party this episode and his father performed a little trick for him. *'Evan' - A bachelor who signed in for the Bay Mirror's charity auction at P3. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Oh My Goddess WB Trailer * This episode marks Dorian Gregory's 50th episode as Darryl Morris. * The Whitelighter language first heard in Blinded by the Whitelighter returns as background noise while Leo is in The Heavens. * The male whitelighter who was turned into stone by Meta was a mold of Brad Kern. * The vase which contains the essences of the Greek Goddesses was previously used in "Which Prue is It, Anyway?". * The mortals that were imbued with God-powers by the Elders let the power go to their heads and forced the world to worship them. This is yet more proof that mortals can't handle magical powers. * Brian Thompson, who plays Cronus, also appeared in "Apocalypse, Not" as War, one of the Four Horsemen. * Joss Whedon admitted that he used the phrase "Oh My Goddess" from this episode in'' Buffy the Vampire Slayers series finale "Chosen". Willow said this after releasing the essence of the Slayers from the scythe. * This is the first appearance of Drew Fuller as Chris. * Chris is the first adult male witch seen on the series, though his true nature is not yet revealed. Previously, all the male witches seen have been children. * This episode scored 4.9 million viewers. * The WB used promo title "Charmed Goddesses" for this episode. References to other movies, books, mythology etc. *Phoebe mentions Mary Poppins, the famous 1964 Disney movie. *The title of the episode is a reference to the phrase "Oh, my God!". Glitches *When Paige is asking Phoebe what kind of beings she saw in her Premonition, she points at a page in the Book of Shadows. When the shot then turns to Piper who had just walked in, you can see Paige was pointing to the To Call Upon Our Ancestors page which is used to vanquish The Source. * Phoebe and Piper mention that they have no air conditioning in the manor and never had, though in Sight Unseen, Cole turned the manor's air conditioning on in order to flush out the invisible Troxa. * When Paige is turned to stone, her hair (as a statue) is first down and wavy. However, a moment later, the statue's hair is in a low ponytail, as it was before she was turned to stone. International Titles *'''French: Le Choc des Titans - 1ère partie (The Clash of the Titans - 1st Part) *'Czech:' Bitva s titány - 1. část (Clash of the Titans - Part 1) *'Slovak:' Oh nebesá! 1. časť (Oh heavens! Part 1) *'Russian:' Bogi soshly s uma, 1 chast' (Gods Have Become Angry, Part 1) *'Spanish (Spain):' ¡Oh, mis diosas! - 1a parte'' (~, My Goddesses! - 1st Part)'' *'Spanish (Canaria):' ¡Oh, mis diosas! 1ª parte (~, My Goddesses! 1st Part) *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¡Oh, por Dios! - 1a parte'' (~, For God! - 1st Part)'' *'Serbian:' O moja Boginja! - 1. deo'' (_ _ _! - part 1)'' *'German:' Kampf der Titanen, Teil 1'' (Clash of the Titans, Part 1)'' Photo Gallery Episode Stills OMGChris.jpg 211D.jpg 213D.jpg 5x22-05.jpg 5x22-02.jpg 5x22-01.jpg 5x22-04.jpg 5x22-06.jpg 5x22-07.jpg 5x22-14.jpg 0358.jpg 08987.jpg 1243.jpg 123104.jpg 16542.jpg Behind the Scenes normal_photolq02.jpg photolq01.jpg 03434.jpg Screencaps 5x22-1.png 5x22-2.png 5x22-3.png 5x22-4.png 5x22-5.png 5x22-6.png 5x22-7.png 5x22-8.png 5x22-9.png 5x22-10.png 5x22-11.png 5x22-12.png 5x22-13.png 5x22-14.png 5x22-15.png 5x22-16.png 5x22-17.png 5x22-18.png 5x22-19.png 5x22-20.png 5x22-21.png 5x22-22.png 5x22-23.png 5x22-24.png 5x22-25.png 5x22-26.png 5x22-27.png 5x22-28.png Chris and Phoebe.jpg 5x22-29.png 5x22-30.png Chris and Phoebe 5x22.jpg 5x22-31.png Chris 5x22-1.jpg Chris 5x22-3.jpg Chris 5x22-4.jpg 5x22-32.png 5x22-33.png 5x22-34.png 5x22-35.png 5x22-36.png 5x22-37.png 5x22-38.png 5x22-39.png Chris 5x22-5.jpg Chris 5x22-6.jpg Chris 5x22-8.jpg Chris 5x22-9.jpg 5x22-40.png 5x22-41.png 5x22-42.png 5x22-43.png 5x22-44.png 5x22-45.png 5x22-46.png 5x22-47.png Chris 5x22-10.jpg Chris 5x22-11.jpg 5x22-48.png 5x22-49.png 5x22-50.png Chris and Charmed 5x22-12.jpg 5x22-51.png 5x22-52.png 5x22-53.png 5x22-54.png 5x22-55.png 5x22-56.png Quotes :(Paige has been turned into a stone statue) :Piper: Oh, my God! Tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige... :Phoebe: '''Wooah! Check out the size of that oracle's...Ball :Piper: I swear to God if he does not come back with Leo, I'm gonna blow his ass back to the future. Orbs and all! :Leo:' I know. Look, I acknowledge that this is very difficult for you. :'Piper:''' You know what? Screw that, damn it! I'm just scared. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 5 Category:Two-part episodes